FPC02
is the 2nd episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure, and also the 244th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Love meets Chiffon and Tarte and attempts to get her friends to join her dance lessons with Miyuki. Miki elegantly refuses as it would get in the way of her "date", but when Eas strikes she is forced to make a life changing decision! '' Summary Aono Miki goes on her usual daily routine of jogging in the morning before proceeding to have a heavy breakfast, followed by preparing for the day ahead. Meanwhile, Love awakens to find Tarte and the baby fairy -Chiffon- in her room. Bewildered by Chiffon's psychic abilities and a ferret that speaks in Kansai dialect, she begins to freak out until Tarte introduces Chiffon and himself to her and explains what happened yesterday. He describes the parallel worlds, the legendary Pretty Cure, and Labyrinth, an evil organization whose aim is to revive Infinity through gathering sorrow from humans. Before he can say anything more Love's mother comes in unexpectedly to remind Love of her dancing lessons with Miyuki. Love hurriedly gets dressed and rushes out, where she comes across Inori, who is walking a dog. She tells her about the exciting news and tries to persuade Inori to join in on the dancing lessons, but Inori doesn't feel qualified to do so. However, Love encourages her to keep thinking it over before running off to go and find Miki. At the Aono household, Love is surprised to find out that Miki took off for a date with her boyfriend. But before Love can leave, Miki's mother asks Love to be a model for her in order to try out some hairstyles. As this is going on Love sends Miki texts asking her about the dance lessons. Meanwhile, Eas is in a horrible mood due to Cure Peach ruining her plan. She talks to Westar and Soular about the other plan and she decides that they have to think up something harder. She appears near the Clover Restaurant where Miki and her "boyfriend" -her younger brother- are enjoying their time together. Seeing this, she summons a vending machine Nakewameke, splashing and spraying fizzy juices of different flavors. The monster ends up rampaging near the restaurant and floods it with orange juice. Miki and her brother flee to the bathroom and due to his illness, he is beginning to feel really sick. Miki blocks the door with heavy objects to prevent the juice from flooding in and tries to get him outside by using the big window nearby. She pushes him up, using her own body for support before the rushing juice can drown the both of them- nearly drowning herself after the door bursts open. Love -who freaks out seeing the afro her hair is in now- realizes she is running late and takes off from the salon. Tarte, who is holding Chiffon on his back runs after her to try to locate the Nakewameke they have began to sense. Chiffon's forehead begins glowing blue and this triggers Burun, a Pickrun that had been observing Miki since that morning, to fly into her cellphone while a blue barrier protects her from the juice. Suddenly, Miki gains the ability to transform and within a flash she says "''Freshly Gathered Fresh, Cure Berry!". She isn't given time to think about it and quickly uses her purifying move, Espoir Shower to make the Nakewameke stop, and when things seem to have calmed down she changes back to normal as Eas storms off. Miki wonders what happened as Love happily reveals knowing Miki is a Pretty Cure like her. She recalls how something like this happened to her yesterday but remembering how late she is, she runs away as Kazuki returns to Miki to check on her. She attempts to tell him but Love stops her by returning to pull her away, leaving Tarte and Chiffon to watch. They discuss what went on and change into some dance training clothes upon meeting up with Miyuki, who grants Miki permission to join them. Love and Miki happily dance together as Miyuki teaches them some new steps; unaware of Inori wistfully observing them from a distance. Major Events *Love first encounters Tarte and Chiffon and learns about her duties as a Cure. *Aono Miki's relation with her brother Ichijo Kazuki is explored. *Burun enters into Miki's cell phone, changing it into a blue Linkrun and allowing her to transforms into Cure Berry for the first time. *Cure Berry uses Espoir Shower for the first time. *Miki and Love start dance practice with Miyuki, but with their friend Inori hesitant in joining them. Characters Cures *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Burun Villains *Higashi Setsuna/Eas *Nishi Hayato/Westar *Minami Shun/Soular *Moebius *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Yamabuki Inori *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Momozono Ayumi *Chinen Miyuki *Lucky Trivia *Miki has two perfume sprays on her desk when she prepares for the today, one is berry-scented and the other is peach. Gallery :Main Page: FPC02/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes